paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol's Adventure to the Philippines: Christmas Celebration
This is the a Collaboration holiday story Present-Semi Future Era Editors *ROCKYDOG13 *Venz412 *Dojo Characters *Paw Patrol's Show Character *Venz412, Dojo123, Rockydog13's OC Story It was 2 days before Christmas and our story begins at the Lookout where the Paw Patrol Decorating the Christmas tree the Paw Patrol,while Ashes and his Siblings along with Cinders arrived at the Lookout wearing their Winter Attire. Ryder: hahaha Rocky: Looks like we are finished. Chase: Yeah. Cinders: Hello All. Glow: H happy Holidays! Fireheart: I brought some fresh baked treats from my owner's restaurant.. Marshall: Mm mm they smell good! Rubble: Hmm I think I will help myself! He tried to take one off the plate. Funnel: No Rubble! Those are still piping hot! Popeye: Aye matey you should also wait till after dinner. Stove: Hmm huh wait where is Heat? A ball of white fur streaked by. Heat: Whee! These cookies were good! Cinders: Oh dear we better catch him. At that moment Zuma came Zuma: Whoa dude! (He and Heat ran into each other). Heat: Sorry Zuma! Hehe huh hey mama where is Ashes? Cinders: Hmm I think he went to the hut to see Andres. Just as then at the Hut Andres: Brr.... this season is Chilly Ashes:(Enters to his Hut with heat) Hey Andres what's up.... Andres: I bet this is the First time I experienced it unlike at the Philippines Just as then.... Cinders:(enters the Hut) I bet we need someplace to celebrate christmas. Andres: I know where. Ashes: Where? Andres: At Davao City Philippine Isles. Ashes: Hmm (he ran off in tears). Rocky: Oh dear he misses his dad Andres? Cinders: Oh didn't you two have a spell to bring him back for the holidays? ???:(Phone) PAW PATROL Do you copy Andres:(puptag) Vicente Laurel what's up. Vicente: Me and Sparks are at Davao City preparing 2 venues for Christmas. Sparks:(Phone) Yeah. we are at Vicente's Mansion Preparing your Coming so Inform the Paw Patrol and you guys need to prepare your things now. Vicente: And you know I Informed all your close friends about this. Vicente, Sparks: Mag-kita didto sa Dakbayan.(See Ya At the City) Vicente and Sparks Cut their Communications Andres: Looks like we need to go to Davao. Just as then The Paw Patrol entered the Hut. Ryder: Andres what's the Stat. Andres: Change of Plans... I bet we can celebrate christmas but not in a winter fashion Rubble: We went into the Philippines Once but there is pretty sometimes hot and cold. Chase: Yeah. it has wide vary of Customs and Tradition. Ryder: And Meeting with Famous Characters. Skye: Ooh well we all better pack. Soon everyone was packed Rocky: Hey Ryder? Where is Marshall? Glow: And where is brother Ashes? Ryder: Hmm I think they are hiding? Stove: Uh oh! I think my bro and Marshall are hiding. Rubble: Uh oh Marshall hates flying! Heat: I think Ashes felt sad. Fireheart: Yeah he hates letting us down and ruining our fun. Popeye: So he hid with Marshall. Funnel: But where? Those two could be hidden anywhere. Zuma: hmm I think I know where! they went into the lookout and saw two tails hiding under the blankets. Ashes: (Whimpering) Marshall: (Whimpering) I think we will be safe under here. The others come in and saw the two. Ryder: Come on you two we see you under there. Andres: We need to get moving or we will miss our flight to the Philippines. Ashes: Um we just remembered we need to um um Marshall: Help the town with the decorations bye! The two tried to make a run for it. Cinders: come on Ryder we better catch em! Andres: There's a landing At Vicente's Mansion. we can use the Air Patroller for Transport. Ryder:(Forms Paw Seal) Tracker Tech: Shadow GRAB! Ryder:(Sends his Shadow and Immobilized the two) Marshall: I can't move. Ashes: Me too. Andres: Come one we'll take the Air Patroller. Skye: Yeah. The Everyone heads to the air patroller and puts their things. Marshall and Ashes are tagging along with Ryder. Ryder: Shadow disconnect(The Shadow Disconnecting.) Marshall: Let's get out of here... Andres:ARF TOO LATE! The Air Patroller's doors are closed. Andres: Everyone's Present and Okay? Cinders: Yes Paw Patrol: Yeah. Andres: Now then Robo-dog! Robo-Dog: ARF Andres: Take us to Davao City. Robo-dog Flies the Paw Patrol to Davao City 45 minutes in the air Andres:Okay Guys we're almost there. Ashes: Finally. Vicente:(Phone) Okay your landing now. The Air Patroller landed on the Helipad of the Mansion. Vicente: Servants go! The Air Patroller doors opened. The Servants entered and help the Paw Patrol unpacked their things and carried to their Guest Room. Cinders: Whoa... they're fast Andres: Yeah Precise too. Vicente: Everyone.... Malipayong Pag-abot sa Siyudad sa Davao(Welcome to the City of Davao) Ryder: What? Sparks: He say's Welcome to Davao city. Cinders, Ashes, Popeye, Glow, Heat, Funnel, Fireheart and Stove saw him. Cinders: H honey? Ashes: D daddy? he tears up. Pups: How y you you? Sparks: Its ok guys Andres revived me permanently so I can be among you guys for the holidays. Andres: I did not revive him like that but instead Revived him permanently at least its cost me a lot of Mana Ashes soon walked up to his dad softly as he looked up to his eyes and he looked into his own. Sparks: Its ok son I'm real (touches his fur) See? Ashes: Daddy! (He leaped up and hugged him and soon Sparks was in a dogpile with Cinders and the other six puppies.) Ashes and the Pups sees and feels Sparks fur and soon snuggled up to him. Ashes: Thanks Andres... Andres: What can I say for my student... The others laughed. Marshall: Wow this is so adorable. Skye: Yeah I am seeing spots but in a cute way! Rocky: Hmm hey sniffing is that the feast? Rubble: Feast! I am hungry! (He ran like a bulldozer into the dining hall). Chase: Hmm Vicente what did you cook for us? We better hurry before Rubble eats it all. Vicente: Yeah Follow ME! The Paw Patrol and AShes' family heads to the Dining Area. the Food is already fixed on the table composed of ); tsokoláte, noodles and pasta, fruit salad, pandesal, relleno and hamón (Christmas ham). Rubble: Wow.... Vicente: Lucky for you guys I already have some doggie cookies for the pups.... Vicente:(Gets the bag of doggie cookies and Tosses it to the Pups) Ryder: Where is the Cool Part Vicente. Vicente: You will see by nightfall. The Pups and Ashes Siblings head around the Palace and look in awe seeing the place full of christmas decorations. Ashes: Wow this is cool! Hmm hey Andres? Would you like us to help decorate the trees and halls? All the pups eagerly asked if they could Vicente: I am guessing the 3 kids are there at the second venue... and that place is not decorated... Okay. but Follow me. Vicente leads the Paw Patrol and Ashes' Siblings to the Garage. Vicente:(Pressed a button and Suddenly the Door Lifts) Let's take this... (Hops on a Passenger Jeepney and turns it on) Vicente: (Drives the jeep outside the Garage) Ashes: Wow... Andres: I thought that was my Pup house Transformed? Sparks: Yeah. Vicente: This is a passenger Jeepney unique only from the Philippines. We will ride this to the house we will decorate. Rocky: Who are the three kids? Glow: I hope to see them and t they love to pet puppies. Skye: I am sure they will. Andres: They do indeed oh and we made three gifts for them he smiled as Vicente was still in the front seat. Vicente:(Turns off the Engine) Ah I have something for Ashes and his siblings. Funnel, Heat, Ashes, Glow, Fireheart, Stove: Really for us?! Vicente: Yeah. Fireheart: Can you show it? Funnel: I hope its something fun! Her's and all the tails of her siblings wagged. Vicente: Just a sec.(Heads back inside the Mansion and found a box with a Paw Patrol logo and a Davao city seal and takes it to them) Ashes: What does that seal mean?(Points his Paw on the Davao City Seal) Vicente: This is the Davao City seal... this box is bestowed to me as a souvenir to the Paw Patrol from the Mayor of the City Andres: What about the Paw Patrol? Vicente: This....(Shows Another Box to Andres) Skye: We have gifts..... Rubble: Cool.... Chase: Can we open it? Pups: Please....(Gives the Puppy Eyes to Vicente) Vicente: What the Choice Ryder? Ryder:(giggled) as he saw the puppies eyes ok pups each gift is wrapped in the color of your collar. (He handed out the gifts. Black for Stove, Orange for Fireheart, yellow for Funnel, Green for Heat, Blue for Popeye, and purple for Glow.) Ashes: Oh hmm (he saw no more but lucky Sparks had one more). Sparks: Here son he smiled handing Ashes his present. Oh honey I got one for you. (He handed her a white present.) Cinders: Oh Sparks (she smiled and soon as each pup eagerly awaited to open their present as Ryder told them to wait until he said "now") Ryder: Ok pups Now! The paper flew as well as the ribbons and soon all seven pups had boxes and Cinders opened her's and soon all 8 saw what they had gotten. Vicente: All you see is the Puptags represents the things in Davao City. their function is the same but has a unique one.... Vicente: For Stove, your tag has a circus tent with the letters MRC which represents a carnival in Davao, the Mary Rose Carnival. Stove: Ooh cool Vicente: For Fireheart, your tag has a banana on a stick which represents Maruya or sweetened Banana. Fireheart: Yummy! (She licked her lips) Vicente: For Funnel, your tag has 3 Triangles that represent mountains and the tallest triangle represent Mount APO. Funnel: Ooh can I climb it! Vicente: Someday.... Vicente: For Heat, your tag has got a green christmas tree with the star on it and all the colored ornaments are paintballs. Heat: Sweet! Now I can wear this when my other tag needs cleaning! Vicente: For Popeye, your tag bears an Rounded Semi-Circle with a water represents a Samal or a Island since you enjoy sailing. Popeye: Aye! I love it mate! Vicente: For you Glow a tag with a fire with the Emblem of the BFP or the Bureau of Fire Protection. Glow: Thank you (she smiled softly.) Vicente: For you Ashes, your tag has a fire marked with the Barangay Mandug Seal. Ashes: Wow t this is amazing. Vicente: Well Pups there are your official Filipino tags! Ashes, Fireheart, Funnel, Heat, Popeye, Glow, Stove: WOW Thanks Vicente! Chase: We already wear the puptags you gave us Vicente. Ashes:(Goes near Chase) Your Puptag Chase is different Chase: Yeah. Mine's the Emblem of the Philippine National Police. Vicente: I gave them Pup tags like yours but with designs unique to them but with a touch of the Philippines. The Pups begins to Dogpile Vicente Ashes: Thanks Vicente! Vicente: Your Welcome. that's friends for right. Ryder: Are we ready to go. Vicente: Take a shortcut or no? Chase: What the decision.... Sparks? Sparks: I bet we can see the bits on the City along the way. Cinders: Yeah we need to explore first. Vicente: Follow me! Everyone hops on to the Jeepney. Vicente: Buckled up Passengers. Ryder: We're ready. Chase: Yes Marshall: Yeah. AShes: Yeah. Vicente:(Turns on the Jeepney and drives From shrine hills to Pichon- Magallanes to Claveria) Vicente: (Drives the jeep on moderate speed) This is Claveria M recto. Ashes looks outside and sees many business establishment until they reach the Marco Polo Hotel. Vicente: (Drives the Jeep) Passing by Marco Polo hotel and Ateneo De Davao. Ashes and his sibling take a peek on the windows and in awe seeing Davao as a busy city. Andres: Wow. Just as then... Vicente:Approaching Acacia) Vicente: (Drives the Jeep to the Jeep stop) Vicente: MANDUG! Andres:(looks back) Uh-oh. ???: ANDRES! Andres: Ah! Guys what are you doing here?! ???: We're here to celebrate with you guys Ashes: Okay who is this.(points to a pup who sits beside Andres) Andres: Ah This is Dojo. Andres: Emily this is Ashes and his Family. Emily: Hi. Andres: heheh (blushes) Vicente: Andres.... What's wrong? Andres: Nothing. (blushes even harder) ???: Seems you're blushing. Andres: Guys this is Dojo. Dojo: Oy.Vicente: I bet you can have. Pups: Hey Dojo, Emily. Just as then... ???:Hey!(hops on) I am Emma. Emily's Twin Andres: hey....(Blushes even Harder) Ashes: hehe I see you may have a c r u s h! hehehe All the pups giggled as Ashes got a tickle from Andres. Ashes hehe tickle spot hehehehehe Andres:(Tickled Ashes belly using his Paws) What did you say?! Vicente:(Looks at the Back) Buckle up! Pups, Ryder: We're buckled up! Vicente Begins to drive and as they did they arrived to their destination but not before seeing some more of the sights of the city of Davao. As soon as they arrived Sparks noticed his son and motioned Andres over to him. Sparks: Hmm Andres I think we better keep a eye on Ashes. He may look happy but well he may be scared and sad since well he is a long way from home. Ashes didn't hear them, he placed his paws on the window of the jeepney with his nose pressed against the window sighing. He did not noticed all get out of the Jeepney when it stopped. Vicente: Pit stop 1, Magsaysay Park. Everyone goes down from the Jeep and heads to the park while Vicente, Sparks and Cinders heads to the Baywalk. Vicente: I think I have a plan to let Ashes feel the holidays here and the official celebration base is on Adventure bay. Cinders: Why have you sent us here? Vicente: I have a Christmas fiesta for us. Just as then Glow overheard the the talking along with Dojo she tried to come in closer when Vicente saw her. Vicente:(Picks up Glow and cuddled her) Glow: Oh Vicente! N nice to see you! She looked surprised to see him as he rubbed her forehead. Vicente: Yes Glow.(Rubbing her Forehead) Vicente:(looks the Sun) Oh i bet it's almost Lunch. Vicente:(Heads back to the Jeepney along with Andres, Emily and Dojo, Sparks and Cinders) Andres:(Puptag) Paw Patrol, Siblings To the Jeep! Paw Patrol, AshesL To the Jeep! Ashes and his siblings along with the Paw patrol pups heads to the Jeepney and buckled themselves up. Everyone: Buckled Up! Vicente drives the Jeep from The Park to the City Triangle. Vicente: We're here. Everyone goes down from the Jeep and heads inside the City Triangle. Everyone is in awe seeing the stalls. Ryder, Vicente:(Buys the Food and paid and pup kibbles from the Stalls) Ryder:(Puts the Pup kibbles on 15 bowls for the Pups) OK pups dig in! All the pups dug in and began eating and soon they all finished eating but Sparks, Cinders, and Andres noticed Ashes slowly eating and soon all got ready to explore but Ashes went back into the Jeepney. Ashes: Sighs Sparks: What's wrong little one? Ashes: (Sniffs) i its not that I don't like it here. Its amazing b but I want to head home to be with my friends a and w with all I love he sighed as Sparks motioned Vicente who let everyone gets inside the jeep Everyone went back inside. Vicente: Guys Hang on!(activates a new dashboard) Coordinates: Home Base.... The Paw Patrol, Dojo, Emily, Timber, Sparks, Cinders and AShes sibling hold on Tight and suddenly) Vicente: Chronoshift Activated! The Jeepney Chronoshifts from Acacia to The Lookout Back on the bay. At the Backyard. the Jeepney Re-appeared. and everyone is okay. Paw Patrol: Wow! Andres: You tinkered this jeep Vicente. Vicente: Yeah by Adding some Chrono-technology from the Allies. Andres: Wow.... Vicente: And look for me its getting Freezing out here when adventure bay is Snowy. The Paw Patrol and Ashes and his family heads outside to play in the snow while Ryder, Andres, Vicente heads inside the Lookout and take a rest and the time check was 2:00 pm. 45 minutes pass. the Paw Patrol are inside. and Dojo noticed something... Dojo: Ashes! Sparks you need to see this. (calls the two at the Obeservatory) Just as then 2 W-3A Sokol helicopters whizzing and heading to the lookout. Dojo: Looks like there is something for us.... Ashes: Hmm a are they friend or f foe? Sparks: Its ok son hmm he noticed as Dojo smiled as he saw the helicopters. Emma: Oh I know what it is! Emily: Me too! Ashes: hmm who or what is it? Just as then... ???(radio) This is the Kid Master Artist of Cazatha heading to your Position along with my friends too. Andres:(Puptag) You're clear to land! Just as then Ashes triggered Something in his mind Ashes: Nathaniel..... Just as then the 2 helicopters Landed in the Snow at the Backyard the Second helicopter opened and sees 2 Soldier and puts the decorations and gifts down while on the First Helicopter. goes down 3 kids who wears their winter Attire. Chase: Nathaniel! Ryder: David! Ashes: ISABELA! Chase, Ryder, Ashes runs to the 3 kids and pinning them Happily. Nathaniel: hehehey Chase paw Patrol it's been awhile Chase: Yeah. Isabela: Ashes!(Petted Ashes) Ashes begins to lick Isabela and his tail wagged so fast. Isabela: I am so happy to see ya. Just as then the 3 kids stand up. Andres: Ashes' siblings, Emily, Dojo, Cinder and Sparks. This is Nathaniel Higareo, David Magbanua and Isabela Miravelez. Nathaniel, David, Isabela: Nice to meet ya guys. Dojo, Emily: yeah. Nathaniel: Good thing Andres send us back here too. we managed to packed up a special thing to make it more... "Oriental" Ashes: What's "Oriental"? A And how can we help? (he looked puzzled as Isabela took the pup up and soon he noticed the wrapped package in her bag.) Isabela: You can start by unwraping the package for us Ashes and his siblings began to unwrap the gift and sees a Belen and some Nativity scene figurines. Chase: Whoa... what' is this? Vicente: That is a manger scene or Belen. Just as then Ryder, David, Sparks, Cinders, Ashes begins to place the belen and figurines Underneath the tree Just as then Everyone: Whoa..... Ryder: I bet I know what that is meaning of it. Popeye: What is it? Ryder: That's a Manger Scene Where Jesus is Born? Chase: Whoa. Just as then.... Ashes:(Throws a Snowball on Ryder and Chase) hehe Snowball fight! Just as then the Pups teams themselves up and the Kids and Adults. and the snowball fight around the lookout begins and they played. 15 minutes then they head inside the Lookout and heated themselves up and drinking hot chocolate prepared by CInders and Sparks. Ryder: Yummy! Thanks Cinders. Ashes: Mm Mmm mama makes the best warm cocoa mix for pups. Heat: Yeah its warm he smiled as he drank his. Popeye: Aye mates ooh this place looks amazing. Andres: At least we managed to decorate the Lookout. Soon all settled down a small winter nap but Ashes woke up and realizing something went off but Andres saw him. Ashes oh I forgot to g get my mama a and Isabela a gift I need to head to the store I I'll be back (he smiled as he ran off but Andres quickly got Chase as he knew the road to the stores was extremely icy.) Timber: Oh boy ice and snow my favourite. Dojo: Dad. At that moment Chase and Andres came out. Chase: We better catch him! He could slip and get hurt! He looked as he heard Ashes. Ashes: Whoa! He slid on the ice and soon a crash sound was heard Anita corwall: Huh yelps my leg! She looked down at Ashes and saw he was hurt too. Ashes: O oh s sorry miss that ice is slick. He shivered and curled up in a ball as she looked at him. Anita Corwall: Just be careful next time hmm that is a nasty bruise on your forehead. Ashes: Well to the market I go. (He tried heading off but Andres and Chase grabbed him to take him to a medic.) Andres: Whoa... Ashes I have some advice... We managed to buy some presents. Andres:(Puts Ashes on his back, Wears his Scarf) Chase: (Puts an Icepack on Ashes's bump) (Puts his vest and winter hat) Let's go and the 3 pups heads to the Adventure bay Market. At the Market the 3 heads to the gift shop and luckilly Mr. Porter is managing the business. Mr, Porter: Oh hello Andres, Ashes, Chase. Andres: So Ashes what does Isabela and Cinders like? Ashes: W well Isabela loves to play especially dress up with me and my siblings hmm he saw a bright blue ball gown with snowflakes laced on it. A and my mama loves cooking especially to help those in need. (He looked through all the books and cooking things but nothing seemed to be right. Soon Andres saw something and as he did, Alex, the Christmas clown was making the kids smile and soon Chase went over.) Chase: Hey Alex I think I know who could help you. Little Ashes may love to be a little clown too! Alex: That's great and I have just a thing....(leads them to a stall and have Filipino Ornaments) Chase: Ooh these are perfect! Andres would love these on his tree! We will take a box he paid for them and soon Ashes came with the ball gown for Isabela and a Filipino cookbook in his mouth Ashes: (Muffled) Mama will love this hey Alex can I get these wrapped (he handed him the money.) Alex: sure follow me but after can I see you for a minute (he winked to Andres whom had talked to mr porter and Mr Porter got out a red nose, green clown outfit and a red and green colored Christmas clown wig and put them in a bag. Andres: Good thing I know (As he steps back) Oof. Sorry Vicente: Well.. what are you doing here(as he holds a basket filled with some food) Andres: Vicente! Are you buying these food for the Noche Buena... Vicente: Why Certainly. While you guys prepare for the celebration I will throw my Consulate Employees something.... A Christmas Party! Andres: No Way! Vicente: Actually since all the employees had a break to buy gifts at the Filipino Divisoria near here, along with some at the Adventure Bay Shopping Mall or sometimes here.... Just as then Alex and Ashes arrived. Vicente: I have another Day plan about you thought about helping needy or LIngkod Kapamilya Vicente, Ashes, Andres, Chase and Alex heads to the cashier and successfully purchased their needed things. Alex: Don't forget Andres, Ashes and I are going to be the entertainment at the party as the two holly jolly Christmas Clowns! Ashes yeah! hehe We will be there to make the kids smile! Alex: Yep! Oh would you like us to help decorate? We can help prepare the lights. He looked as Andres smiled and Vicente took the ball gown for Isabela and cookbook for Cinders that Ashes bought and hid them in his jeepney. Andres: hm? I expected the workers will also bring their kids too... Emily:She came in kissed Andres I love you. Timber: awww. Ashes: Aw wow this is amazing he saw the two were under the mistletoe as they kissed and he saw a bright red hue on Andres cheeks. Its so cute hehe! Hearing this both Emily and Andres came over and seeing the pup began tickling his belly and nose. Ashes: hehe tickle spots hehehee Chase: ahaha This is cute and funny! He smiled as they all made their way back as Ashes was placed with his siblings. A while later the lookout was ready and soon the whole gang were at the spot where the party was going to be held as they all got the decorations ready, Ashes was watching out the window as Alex came up behind him as did Marshall and Andres. Ashes: Hmm it looks beautiful at night he sighs as Marshall got out his Christmas clown costume. Marshall: We're ready. Ashes and Alex put on their clown outfits and soon Nathaniel helped paint their faces to look like clowns of Christmas and soon the three were ready. Just as then... Vicente: Workers of the Consulate are you ready to have fun! Workers, Children: YES! Vicente: Okay Workers enjoy a fun party with the Clowns: Ashes, Alex and Marshall Just as then the Clowns performs and makes the children laugh along with the Parents Afterwards the Parents, kids had their exchange of gifts and enjoyed the party and 45 minutes after everyone went home. Nathaniel, Andres cleaned the mess up. Vicente: Well done guys! Andres: Yeah.(Noticed in the skies) Oh It's begins to snow. Let's head inside for now. Cinders Cinders: Yes. Cinders heads inside to prepare some hot milk and cocoa. Soon She also put a plate of cookies for Santa out. She then handed all a bowl of warm cinnamon milk with some peppermint to give all a warm and happy holiday dream. Emily:(Goes Near Andres and Snuggled with him) Andres: Hehehe Skye:(Goes near Chase and Snuggled) Andres: So I bet it begins to fall and now lemme get some sleep And the Paw Patrol, Ashes and his Siblings, Dojo and His FAmily, Cinders, Sparks, Ryder, Nathaniel, David and Isabela huddled in a pile and falls asleep. Meanwhile at the Adventure Bay Roman Catholic Church. the Christmas eve mass is over Antia corwall:hi timber (kiss timber) Melody:(kiss dojo) Dojo, Timber: Hey guys....(Giggled) just as then.. ???: Merry christmas pups(petted Dojo and Melody) Melody:(looks back and sees Vicente) Hey Vicente. Vicente: Hey Pups Vicente wears a blue coat underneath a red polo and wears an earmuffs on his head and scarf over his neck) Hey I was just heading to the Lookout to prepare the evening banquet or noche buena wanna come. Toni:(came out of nowhere) hi there Vicente: Hello there Pup I am Vicente. So you must be... Toni: I am Toni pleased to meet ya/(Licks Vicente's cheek) Vicente: heheh. I will go back to the lookout wanna come everyone. Pups: Okay Dojo:great my sisters here (As they arrived towards the Lookout) Andres:(Yawns and wears his Scarf) (looks on a distance) My Son and Daughter Maria, Andre: Dada! Andres: Ay ay AY! Maria and Andre dogpiled their papa. Andres:(Giggled) Hey kiddos Welcome to Adventure bay Maria: we missed ya papa! Andres: (Chuckled) Vicente: Andres they meet me outside the church after the mass or Simbang Gabi Emily: Hey give your mother a hug? Maria, Andre:(Hugged their Mama as Emily heads outside the Lookout) Just as then Ashes arrived. Ashes: Hey What's going on. Andres: Oh Ashes this is Andre and Maria. My little Pups. Ashes:(Opened EYED) Wait You're MARRIED! Andres: Yeah...(Sheepish Chuckled) Ashes: Seeing them Yelps h how did you come up a and how i is you have puppies Andres? (he looked as Maria and Andres saw Ashes and being little puppies eagerly ran to the bigger pup.) Andres: Eh. I was married to Emily some times ago.. hehe... Andre: I am Andre a 7-week old Maria: I am Maria a 7-week old Andres: Heheh.... Emily urged me to do that..(Chuckled) Ashes goes near Andres. Ashes: Are you sure? Andres:(blushes) yes! Ashes:(Giggled) Andres: So shall we head inside Vicente is preparing a feast for us inside. Meanwhile Inside the Lookout Vicente arrived inside and sneakilly wakes up Nathaniel, Isabela and David. and prepare to set up a feast. 15 minutes then Vicente: looks like we're done. David: Yeah. all we need to do now is to get the pups waking up. Andres, Emily, Anita, Toni, Andre, Maria, Dojo, Timber heads inside the Lookout Andre, Maria: Wow.... Nathaniel:(Goes near Andres) Sir We're ready. David: Oh who is this? Andres: This is my friends or family from my wife this is Emily, Toni, Kai, Snake Eyes, Dojo, Anita my friends. Emily, Toni, Kai, Snake Eyes, Dojo, Anita: Hey Ashes Ashes:(Open mouth wide) Andres: (stuttered) Student Lemme Explain... Ashes is shoked to see Anita again. Ashes: (Points to Anita) That's the pup I bumped on Earlier. Andres: Oh you met her. Vicente: Actually they all bump into me after the mass at the Church Just as then... The DPP entered Andres: Disabled Paw Patrol welcome. Zander, Aila, Thulte: Likewise Andres merry Christmas Andres: Same to you three. Vicente: Good thing I had food for everyone else the Scent of the food wafted above the noses of each pup and reached to Ryder's Quarters. Ryder:(Moans)(Sniffs) is that food? Ryder goes downstairs wearing his Pajamas. Ryder: What's all with the Commotion? Disabled Paw Patrol. Zander: Ryder. Ryder: Aila and Thulite Aila: We came for the holiday! Thulite yawning we are all sleepy. We were wondering when it is it time for bed? Zander: This way we can sleep and await Saint Nicholas when he bring us what we wish for. Ashes: Yawning ok pups follow me I will lead you all to our sleeping spot. They all went to where the other pups were as they all slept and soon they all took a spot on their pillows and tired they all soon drifted off to sleep. Ryder snuggled with them Just as then... Vicente: Well more for us.. David, Nathaniel, Isabela: Yeah! ???: Mine too.. Vicente, David, Nathaniel, Isabela:(Looks back) (GASP) SANTA! Santa: Ho ho ho! Santa:(Begins to eat some cookies and Drink some milk and cocoa) I see you are now happy with your friends Vicente. Vicente: No Santa... Family. Santa: And now you're having A noche buena... David: Yeah. Santa: With God's blessing I bet you guys have a great time. so Until then Paw Patrol Just as then later David, Vicente, Nathaniel encased the food and the 3 falls back to sleep At Christmas morning... Vicente:(Wakes up) ah Morning. David, Nathaniel, Isabela:(Yawns) (wakes up Morning) David: (Opened the encased food and reveals its still okay) It's still piping hot. Isabela: Wow. Just as then the smell wafted over and wakes up Everyone. Ryder: Hey...(Yawn) Vicente: Guys we see Santa personally. Chase: Besides us. David: YEah. he thanks the paw patrol for saving him last christmas Ryder: Oh is there are gifts? Vicente: He left it outside but first. Vicente:(removes the cloth and reveals food) Vicente: That's the food we prepared for the noche buena and its celebrated BEFORE MIDNIGHT! Everyone:(Tummy Rumbled) Everyone: hahahahah! Vicente: So shall we eat now. Ryder: YEah! Vicente said a blessing and a prayer and afterwards everyone begins to chow down food as the snow falls down. Sparks: Andres this Food is sooo Good! Cinder: Yeah what are these Dishes? Andres: Isabela. Isabela: Spaghettin, Fried Chicken, Ham and some Rice and for the pups. Steam Cakes and bibingka Emily: Andres thanks for inviting us. Vicente: I bet Santa left something Everyone heads outside and sees their gifts Emily throw up Andres:emily Emily:im fine love Andres: I bet your Pregnant and ready to give birth Andre, Maria: mama! Ryder: Andres what's wrong Andres: Emily's Pregnant and now I bet she's giving birth sooner or Emily: (Winces in pain) Marshall: Now? Kai: i can do it im up to the task Shara:ok kai just help her out (kiss kai) Kai:(kiss shara) i love you Ryder: Dojo. You guys are still growing. Andres, Kai, Marshall takes Emily inside while the rest enjoyed the Snow day. David: This is our First time yet Fun(throws Snowball on Timber and Ashes) Nathaniel: hahah(Throws Snowball on Sparks and Cinders) Isabela: COme on Pups let's form some snowmen Isabela along with heat, Funnel, Fireheart and Glow formed a snowman but inside.. Kai:emily push Andres: You can do it Emily. Marshall:ARF Scanner! (activates his baby Scanner) Puppy boy cried Kai: Here's the baby. Emily: andres your son i name him jack Andres: Ruff! Swaddle Cloths!(Summons Swaddle cloths and wears baby pup jack on it) Andres:(Picks up Jack on one paw) heheh. This is the best gift I've ever received.. Just as then the Paw Patrol, AShes' family and the 4 kids goes inside the Lookout to check on Emily. Adan:sis are you alright? Emily:of course bro. Anders: Adan you must be her brother and my ally. Adan: Yeah Sparks: So Shall we head outside to have fun and open gifts?! Emily: (Went to sleep) Everyone(except Andres and Emily, Andre, Maria): Yeah We will go! They all went outside and soon Ashes noticed something Ashes hmm hey is there a jack here? (He looked as Andres came up to him as Ashes showed a light blue wrapped box and inside a baby rattle could be heard) Jack:(giggled) put fire works on Ashes tail and lit it Dojo: Ashes don't move at all... Andres:(YELLS) ASHES JUMP! Ashes managed to remove the fireworks stuck on his tail and suddenly the fireworks flies and explodes in the Morning skies.... Everyone: Wow Cool.... Emma and Gabriel kissed. Ashes wow that was close. He smiled as baby Jack cooed and snuggled up to his mama Sparks it is indeed. Merry Christmas all. All: Merry Christmas! Andres, David, Nathaniel, Isabela, Vicente: Maligayang Pasko! And they never forget the sight and having fun on Christmas day and have a long and happy family with many wonderful memories to come for the next prosperus year. END. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Holidays Category:A Special Story Category:Paw Patrol Side Stories Category:Christmas Story